secrets that are best to be kept secret
by memoirs-of-my-past
Summary: sakura and syaoran grew up together ever since the day sakura was left at the door of the li's. what happends when sakura finds love? what if syaoran gets jelous? also what happens when sakura leaves?find out more on this chap!
1. Flash backs

**Secrets that are best to be secret**

**Disclaimer: CSS characters are not mine but the story is mine!**

**Hope you guys like it it's my first story! but in this story she doesn't have super powers like she usually has!**

* * *

flashback 16 years ago…

_A hooded woman in her late twenties stepped up to a big mahogany door of the Li Mansion. At the door she left a basket and a note, in the basket was her 2 month old baby with Emerald eyes and a little bit of auburn hair on her little bald head. _

"_sakura I hope you live a better life here.." said the hooded woman. The woman knocked the door three times and quickly ran behind the trees crying silently watching her baby girl being taken in the house by a man ..._

_End of flash back..._

_flashback 12 years ago_

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not here I come!" said a little boy at the age of 5 running around to find his little friend._

_After 5 mins…_

"_found you sakura! Now I'm going to get you!" he shouted happily because he found sakura._

"_oh no your not Syaoran! Hehehe!" giggled the little sakura as she was running she fell over a rock and tripped._

"_SAKURA!SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY?" as Syaoran ran up to the hurt sakura._

"_no you stupid head I h- h-h-ur-t my k-n-e-e-e! and it h-h-urts!" as she cried and hugged her left knee._

"_here sakura I'll give you a piggy back all the way to mommy…"he said as he bent down and piggy backed the little sakura through the garden maze._

"_thank you Syaoran…I'll love you for ever…"as sakura rested her head on his shoulder._

"_me too sakura me too…" and they walked all the way through the maze where sakura got her treatment._

_End of Flash back_

"Oy! Sakura! Come on down for breakfast mom's got something to tell you!" shouted a 15 year old Syaoran with messy chestnut coloured hair with amber eyes.

"Okay down in a minute" replied a 15 year old sakura with waist length auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. Sakura got her hair tied up in a pony tail and ran down the stairs to the dining room where she met Yelan (her guardian), Syaoran, his four sisters and Wei the Li's butler.

"so what's the news Yelan?" as she sat down to have her bacon and eggs with toast.

"well I know Syaoran and you are home schooled but the government wants the prince of china to got to a proper school and learn proper education so I was wondering if you could accompany him even if meling's going I want you to have a proper education as well… so will you go sakura as in a favour for me?" said an elderly woman with long black hair and young but wise at the same time.

Sakura already had an answer "of course I'll go I'd go because Syaoran is my best friend!" she said happily.

"Good because we're having an interview today so get ready!" said a cheery Yelan.

* * *

Hey guys hope thats a good intro or start! But PLZ REVIEW! 

VV REVIEW NOW OR PRPARE TO DIE!


	2. skool time!

**Hey guys! Soz for making the last chappie short I'll try and make this one long… anyway I got my first two reviews! I thank Sentai and wishiefishie for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS characters but the story is something that came out of my head!**

* * *

" So this is Sakura Kinomoto and the prince Xiao Lang… I'm very happy to accept you two into our school. I'll arrange a student for each of you to show you around and you will be starting after recess" exclaimed the head master of china high school.

Oo sakura's POV OO

"I'm pleased to be here Mr.hiroshia" I replied happily.

"now I'll just call the secretary to call in the four students to show you around!" he pressed the button and murmured into the speaker and four students entered the room.

One of the girls had long black raven hair with violet eyes and next to her was another girl with black hair and ruby eyes. The boy next to her had blue hair and blue eyes and the boy next to him was the one that stood out from the rest. He had astonishingly black hair with blonde tips with hazel eyes.

"now sakura you'll be going around with Tomoyo and Jin" and the girl with black hair and violet eyes came forwards said "hi I'm Tomoyo and this is Jin we'll be showing you around plus I hope we can become friends" after I looked at Jin and Tomoyo I walked out of the door.

Oo Syaoran's POV oO

"now Xiao Lang you'll be shown around by your two cousin's Meiling and Eroil…" he said as he showed Yelan what she needed to buy and do.

"hey cousin didn't know you were coming here!"yelled Eroil.

"yeah I knew but you didn't how strange" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"umm.. hi Syaoran you know it's been years…it's a long time I haven't seen you…you know you haven't changed a bit!" said a shy Meiling.

"I know" replied an unhappy person because he never even wanted to see his cousin after what she did to sakura.

flash back several years back

"_now sakura I want to introduce you to Syaoran's two cousins. this is Meiling and this is Eroil" said Yelan in her thirties._

"_ok Yelan can we all go outside and play?" said and excited little sakura._

"_yes my dear…"_

_Sakura went outside to play with Syaoran and they started to play hide and seek._

_Sakura was it and the rest of the children ran out to the maze._

"_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come!" said a little sakura and raced off to the maze._

"_hey Syaoran lets go over there all the way to the end!" said Meiling._

"_I don't want to because sakura doesn't like it if I go out there because there's a lot of rocks and she'll fall and sakura's allergic to bee stings and there are a lot of bees there so if you want to go you can go" said Syaoran._

_And he left Meiling by her self._

' _so he likes her! That can't be true he's suppose to like me!...I know I'll get a lot of bees and make them sting her! Then he won't like a ugly sakura!" thought the little evil girl._

_10 mins later…_

_The little Meiling found sakura and unscrew the lid of the jar and let the bees go to sting Sakura._

"_Meiling Syaoran where are you?" and then she saw the bees coming up to her and she ran and screamed for her life._

"_arghhhhhh Syaoran help me!" screamed a panicking Sakura._

_And that's when it stung her, she got stung three times and fainted._

end of flash back

"what ever Meiling What ever" said a angry Syaoran after remembering the incident.

At night…..

"hey guys I'm going out I'll be back around eleven-ish" yelled sakura.

"and where are you going?" said a curious Syaoran.

"I'm ummm going to a date with Jin…"

"oh…well have a nice time!" said a heart broken Syaoran.

* * *

**Guys I hope that was good but anyways the next chaps about the date and how Syaoran does something so cya!**

**Lub**

**Sexylilthing**


	3. WHAT?

**Hey guys this is another chap of "secrets that are best to be kept secret!"**

**Anyways here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS characters but I hope you guys enjoy MY story!**

* * *

OO Syaoran's POV OO

'As a watched her go out I felt so angry and hurt at the same time….Wait..Wait..why am I feeling like this? She doesn't mean anything to me…she is only like a friend a best friend…' I thought for a long time and went outside hopped into my car and followed the bus that sakura was catching.

**OO Sakura's POV OO**

I waited in front of the restaurant where he told me to meet him. I was hoping to make a good impression out of him by wearing my cute pink singlet top with my pink miniskirt and my cream coloured boots. I was also wearing a warm jacket and my hair was up in a messy bun. After about 5 mins I saw him coming, he was wearing a red top with baggy black jeans and a leather jacket.

"hey hope I wasn't too late" as he walked up to me.

"no I just arrived about 2 mins ago" I said pleasantly.

"then lets get in its pretty cold out here"

And we went into the restaurant and took a table for two.

"so sakura do you live with Syaoran?" he said with curiosity.

"uh yes my mother gave me to the Li family when I was a baby" I said with a sigh.

"oh I'm sorry…lets get something to eat shall we?" as he passed me the menu.

"hm you know the spaghetti bolognaise is quite good here.."

"I'd like that" I said with a bit of a hungry tone into my voice.

"okay we'd like two plate of spaghetti bolognaise please" he handed the menu's to the waiter.

**The dishes comes out and they start eating….**

" this is so nice!" I said with the fork in my mouth.

"I know and umm you've got something on you cheek there" he pointed on his cheek.

"oh" and wiped my cheek with the napkin.

"the other cheek" as he laughed.

So I wiped the other cheek.

"here I'll do it" he said as he leant over and wiped it for me. While he was wiping it I was red all over my face.

"um Sakura would you like to come out on another date with me?" he asked.

OO normal POV OO

At the next table a man stormed up to the couples table and said…..

" no you are not going on a date with her because she is my girlfriend! I guess you shouldn't go out with peoples' girlfriends!" he raged.

"oh my god Syaoran!" sakura gasped.

"c'mon sakura lets go home" and grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the car.

"Syaoran… please Syaoran please let go! And what do you mean by I'm you're girlfriend?" she yelled.

"okay.. I'm sorry about busting you out…and I didn't mean the girlfriend thing I just thought that he isn't meant for you.."he said with a sigh.

"you know you said the girlfriend thing to Jin now he's gonna tell the whole friggin school!"

"then you have to become my girl how about for 1 term then we break up?" he said amusingly.

"are you crazy?"she screamed.

"umm no what if we go to school and everyone knows?"

"fine as long as it is a term" she said irritatingly

"you better keep up the act!" he said.

**

* * *

Hey guys what did yah think of that? Well I might have been a crap date…next up is all the consequences of becoming Syaoran's Girlfriend!**

**Lub**

**sexylilthing**


	4. bullys!

**Hey guys I hope this is gonna be good! Becoz most of the other things were crap but I like my reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSS characters but the story is mine!**

* * *

"hey Sakura! I heard your going out with the Li Syaoran!" screamed Tomoyo. 

"yeah unfortunately…" As sakura munched on her sushi rolls.

"you guys are so Kawaii together! You guys were also meant for each other!" as Tomoyo kept on talking and talking Sakura excused her self to the bathroom.

'I hate being his girlfriend everyone's all over me!' sakura thought as little as she knew Meling and her gang was walking up to her.

"hey sakura heard your going out with M-Y Syaoran" said Meiling as she twirled her hair.

"I'm not quite sure about the 'MY' part but didn't you relies that he despises you" sakura said as she faced Meiling.

"well me and my girls got a deal for you break up with Syaoran or you'll pay…" she said as all the gang brought up there fists also a baseball bat.

"what if I said no?" she said because she thought if they did beat her up the students will hear.

"fine have it your way" said Meiling and some girls ran and started punching her in the stomach, pulling her hair and slapping her.

"arghhhhhh stop it you bitches!" screamed sakura as she tried to fight back.

Finally they let go and sakura dropped to the ground panting and moaning.

"so are you gonna do it or not?" she replied.

"no!" yelled sakura.

"fine" and Meiling raised the baseball bat and smacked it down on her back. Then on her stomach. And grabbed her hair.

"so are you gonna give up or not?" she said once more.

At the tree…..

"where is sakura?" said Tomoyo as she got up and looked to find her. The first place she looked was where Syaoran was.

"Oy! Syaoran! Have you seen Sakura?"said Tomoyo worriedly when she realized she wasn't there.

"no why what's wrong?" he replied.

"sakura went to the toilets and hasn't came back" she said.

"lets go find her then" Syaoran said and stood up.

Outside of the Toilets

"Never you whore!" Screamed Sakura.

And Meiling raised the bat once more when….Syaoran pulled the bat out of Meling's hand.

"oh my god Syaoran…I can explain.. its just that.." as Meiling stood there stuttering.

"then can you explain this?"

He replied as he picked sakura up in a wedding style way.

At the hospital……….

Oo Syaoran's POV oO

"please sakura…wake up. I'm sorry its all my fault please…"he said as he held her hand to his forehead.

'knock knock'

"come in" I replied

"has she woken up yet?" said Yelan.

"no…" I replied again.

"I've told sakura's mother as soon as I found her phone number…and…"

"what mother tell me" I said.

"she wants to take Sakura to America with her…"she sighed.

I stood up with shock and anger. "why does it have to be now! She left her 16 years ago and now she takes her?" I said with rage.

"I'm sorry my dear we have got her stuff packed and we were wondering if you could explain it to her…"

"yes mother…" I said with sadness.

2 hours later….

"Syaoran? Wake up" said sakura.

"oh hey how you doing?" I mumbled.

"okay….I had a scary dream today. it was about you dieing and I wanted to wake up but I couldn't…"

"its okay…I'm still here stupid" I said as she cried in my arms.

"sakura I have to tell you something…its about your mum…" I told her.

"what is it?" she said.

"your mum wants to take you with her to America…" I finally said.

"no…no. she can't do that! I don't want to! How could she?" she said over and over again……

* * *

hey gals that was not fun...but anyway hope you liked it! 

lub sexylilthing


	5. Hit and run

**Hey guys sorry for not updating the chapter for a while but I promise this will be one of the best chaps in this story so keep your eyes glued to the screen and I don't mean literally…lol!**

_At the airport…………_

"beep…beep calling all passengers boarding plane 125 going to L.A please board now…Last call thank you" said the flying attendant.

"I think I have to go now Yelan…umm bye Syaoran…" said the uneasy sakura and she hugged Yelan and hugged Syaoran and slipped a envelope in his pocket.

"read it in private okay?" sakura whispered into his ear.

"okay. bye.." he replied with a tight hug.

Syaoran watched his best friend go through the gate and that was the last time he was going to see her.

Oo Sakura's POV oO

I sighed as I looked for my seat I really thought that wasn't the right way to say good bye to Syaoran… it wasn't right what was I supposed to do any way? Kiss him on the cheek tell him to call me? IT WAS TOO FUSTRATING.

"okay…hm…aaa there it is" and flopped into the seat.

Oo Syaoran's POV oO

I quickly closed the door of my room and sat on the bed to read the letter she wrote.

**(A/N: soz guys forgot to write that they have been having a fake relationship for like a month so soz I didn't write it...it might explain some of the things in the letter..)**

_Hey little wolf!_

_Remember the nicknames we used do I thought I would use that in the letter so I really enjoyed the playful years we had together like playing hide and seek..lol_

_When you burst into my first date with Jin…I some how felt good but embarrassed _

_At the same time…awe well I really liked the time we spent when we were having a fake relationship. I didn't know why I decided to be your fake girlfriend but I know now………_

_Syaoran I wanted to confess that I like you… maybe more then that but I'm too young to know about love…I know that you won't feel the same way as me but I want you to promise that we will always be together and to find me when I come back maybe in a few years…_

_PS: hope you can write to me! I'll give you my home address its…_

_25 cherry blossom street hawk hill Los Angeles 5647_

_From _

_Sakura blossom…_

"she loves me?" I said while I held the letter to my heart which was thumping loud enough for everyone in the household to hear. Then something dropped out of the envelope… a necklace with a shape of a wolf but in the middle it had an empty place where a cherry blossom used to be. Now when I find her I need to find a girl with a cherry blossom necklace…..

_3 months later…_

"hello ambulance we had just had an hit and run just a few minutes ago a girl with auburn hair has just been hit by the car… please hurry up I don't think she can hold on for much longer" said an urgent voice.

"bee boo bee boo" cried an ambulance. People climbed out of the ambulance car and rushed to the girl and took her away to the hospital.

_1 hour later…._

OO Sakura's dream OO

"_sakura…SAKURA come here.."_

"_is that you Syaoran? Where are you please tell me" sakura said in a very dark place._

"_over here…sakura over here" said Syaoran._

_Sakura was confused and walked over to the light where there was Yelan and his four sisters crying on a grave with the words "Li Syaoran born and died in 19862005_

_May he rest in peace…"_

"_no Syaoran noooooooo" sakura cried _

Sakura woke up with a gasp…

"sakura are you okay?" asked her mother.

"yeah… mum… why can't I see anything and what happened?" sakura said hoping she had a blind fold on.

"Sakura.. you were hit by a car in a hit and run and the car accident effected your nervous system near your eyes and your…your… blind…" and she broke down crying.

"nooo stop lying mum I'm not blind it can't be nooo mum...What am I going to do?" sakura said as she tried to find her necklace.

"mum…where's my necklace" sakura said once more with tears in her eyes.

And her mother passed her necklace and put it around her neck.

_While in china…_

"Syaoran.." Yelan said with a shaky voice.

"what is it mother I was just finishing a letter to Sakura and ready to post it" Syaoran called.

"Its sakura she was involved in a hit and run but the hit and run made her b-b-lind.."

"what?" he shouted.

* * *

hey how was that? well i kinda changed it i removed it then re up loaded it then i fixed it up!

V V

REVIEW! plz?


End file.
